Singing in the Shower
by thecolfs
Summary: "So we've never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall and sometimes we're showering at the same time and we sing duets" AU. (Series)
1. Teenage Dream

Kurt was brushing his teeth when he heard it.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on..._"

He spat into the sink and wiped his mouth, listening intently for more. After a series of watery smacks, he got his wish-

"_You think I'm funny_," the voice sang, "_when I tell the punch line wrong... I know you get me, so I let my walls come down- down..._"

Almost in a trance, Kurt moved closer to his shower and sat on the edge of the tub. As a student at an Academy for Dramatic Arts, he'd come across a lot of talent- but never a voice at crystal clear as this man's.

The irony of finding talent in the shower was not lost on him; he'd heard all about Mr. Schuester discovering Finn in the boy's locker room and Rachel finding Brody in the bathroom on campus, but he'd laughed to himself over the idiotic, starry eyed gazes that they'd both sported for weeks.

Now, however...

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy,_" the man continued belting out, "_you brought me to life, now every February you'll be my Valentine- Valentine..._"

Kurt resisted the urge to lean closer to the far wall, determined to keep a at least as shred of his self respect. But good lord, this man had a voice.

"_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets- just love..._"

He was hypnotized at this point, he was sure of it. He'd never heard such an amazing voice outside of NYADA- and even there it was a stretch.

"_We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever-_"

Kurt opened his mouth before he could stop himself.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_," he sang along with just enough volume to be heard through the wall. The line was followed by the loud bang of a falling bottle and Kurt resisted the urge to giggle. "Keep going," he urged.

"_The way you turn me on-_"

"_I can't sleep_-"

"_Let's run away and don't ever look back-_"

"_Don't ever look back_," they harmonized and Kurt grinned so wide that his cheeks ached.

"My name's Blaine," the man told him after a silent moment.

"Kurt," his smile widened and he covered his face with his hands. If this man looked anywhere near as good as he sounded, Kurt was was a goner.

"Do you make a habit of eavesdropping on men in their showers, Kurt?" Blaine teased and the faint sound of the water abruptly shut off.

"Oh, of course," he giggled.

"You have a lovely voice, by the way," Blaine commented. "I'd love to hear more of it some time."

"Likewise," Kurt agreed. "Perhaps without the shower?"

"I'd like that," Blaine told him.

Maybe this whole finding people in the shower thing wasn't as stupid as he'd thought.

…

**A/N:** I'm considering turning this into a series, would anyone be interested in that?


	2. Got to Get You Into My Life

Blaine closed the front door behind himself, dizzy with the effect of Kurt's kiss. He leaned back against his door, replaying the evening in his mind.

They'd gone out to dinner after several weeks of playful flirting, only to find that their chemistry was borderline electric. They agreed to ditch the movie they'd planned to see in favor of going back to Blaine's apartment to marathon reality tv for a while.

At least- that would've been the plan, had Kurt not initiated a kiss. And then another. And another, until Blaine found himself horizontal on his couch, grasping desperately at Kurt's back and shoulders to steady himself. They'd made out like teenagers for the better part of a half hour, the sounds of some crappy sitcom playing in the background.

Finally, after their lips were sensitive and Blaine's pants had grown almost uncomfortably tight, they decided to call it a night. Ever the gentleman, Blaine offered to walk Kurt home- and blushed bright when he was teased for it.

"It's less than 30 seconds away," Kurt had reminded him.

"Still," Blaine pouted. "It's first date protocol."

"Is making out for an extended period of time also part of your so-called protocol?"

"No- that was a bonus."

He was rewarded with a soft smile and Kurt had grabbed his hand to lead him outside and to his own front door.

"I really did have a fantastic evening," Kurt told him, leaning back against the wall between their apartments. Blaine mirrored his position and reached forward to lace their fingers together.

"As did I," he smiled.

They'd leaned in at the same time, meeting in the middle for a gentle kiss that sent shivers down Blaine's spine. He could've stayed like that for hours, the barely there pressure of lips against his own a sensation he could easily see himself getting addicted to. After a moment of simply enjoying each other's presence, they mutually pulled away.

"I suppose I should go inside now," Kurt said reluctantly. "I've got class in the morning."

"Good night, Kurt," Blaine pressed one last kiss to his lips.

"Sweet dreams, Blaine," Kurt had told him before unlocking his door and disappearing inside his apartment.

Now Blaine was alone, his fingers hovering over his lips and a small smile on his face. He made his way to his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and grabbing a set of comfortable clothes to sleep in. He flicked the light on in his bathroom and set the pajamas on the counter before turning on his shower.

He paused when he heard a familiar sound coming from the other side of the wall.

_"I was alone, I took a ride- I didn't know what I would find there!"_ Blaine tried his best not to grin and failed. _"Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there!"_

_"Ooh!"_ He joined in and positively beamed when he heard Kurt cackling. _"Then I suddenly see you, ooh! Did I tell you I need you-"_

_"Every single day of my life?"_ They harmonized perfectly. Blaine stepped into his shower and began shampooing his hair, continuing their impromptu duet.

_"You didn't run, you didn't lie, you knew I wanted just to hold you,"_ Kurt sang loudly, pausing to giggle,_ "and had you gone you knew in time we'd meet again for I had told you!"_

_"Ooh," _Blaine shot back, dispensing a bit of body wash into his loofah and creating a foam, _"you were meant to be near me, ooh! And I want you to hear me-"_

_"Say we'll be together every day..." _They both paused before simultaneously belting out the next line:

_"Got to get you into my life!"_

Blaine burst into obnoxiously loud laughter, beyond pleased that they'd been on the same wavelength enough to be such idiots together. He heard Kurt giggling on the other side of the wall and laughed harder, dropping his loofah in favor of clutching at his sides.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he finally said after another minute of hysterical giggling. This sent Kurt into another bought of laughter and Blaine grinned.

"Pardon me for being in a phenomenal mood," Kurt told him. "I happen to have had an excellent evening and couldn't keep myself from singing."

"Is that so?" Blaine beamed giddily, ecstatic that Kurt seemed just as infatuated as he was.

"Oh yes," Kurt continued. Blaine picked up his loofah and resumed his shower. "I just returned from a date with the world's most perfect gentleman."

"How about that, I actually just came home from escorting the most absolutely gorgeous man I've ever seen to his front door," he flirted, grinning into the spray of his shower head and rinsing himself off.

"What a crazy random happenstance," Kurt commented before giggling again. The water on his side shut off and Kurt sighed loudly. "As lovely as this has been, I am exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it," Blaine pressed his palm to the wall, imagining that Kurt was mirroring him.

Maybe duets in the shower could become a thing for them. That would make an interesting story to tell their hypothetical kids.

(Spoiler: it does.)


End file.
